1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible displays. This invention more particularly pertains to a collapsible tree shaped display device for displaying cards for sentimental and other occasions such as Christmas.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, most commercially available card displays are permanent fixtures that typically require large amounts of space for the presentation of cards. Also, these known displays are the property of the particular storekeeper. Smaller or more portable card displays are not aesthetically designed for either commercial or home use. Thus, until now, only card stores could focus on the displaying of cards.
In response to the realized inadequacies of these earlier known card displays, it became clear that there is a need for a collapsible card display which has been aesthetically designed to resemble a tree. With the present invention, even stores which do not specialize in the selling of cards, may instantly have a tree like display capable of being positioned anywhere in the store. The card display of the present invention may be strategically located in a store to attract the consumer's attention. On the other hand, the card display of the present invention may be moved about a store to multiple locations. Moreover, the present invention allows storekeepers to have a card display set up for only those times, such as holidays, which he desires. The remainder of the time, the card display can be collapsed and stored until another holiday.
In addition, the card display of the present invention may be used by consumers to display cards in their homes. For example, during Christmas time, cards received from relatives and friends could be positioned on the card display of the present invention in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing display of the cards that were received for Christmas. Further, at the end of the holiday, the card display of the present invention could be stripped, collapsed and conveniently stored for use for the next occasion.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide an improvement that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement that is a significant contribution to the advancement of card display devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved collapsible display device that has all the advantages and none of the disadvantages of the earlier card displays.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a collapsible card display that is easily manufactured.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a card display that is easily sold in conjunction with cards.
Still a further objective of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing tree shaped design for card display.
Yet a further objective is to provide a collapsible display device for displaying cards comprising a base; a vertical support member having a first and a second end, said first end coupled to said base and said vertical support member extending vertically from said base; an array of longitudinally extensible shelves spaced longitudinally along the length of said vertical support member and carried thereby, said array of shelves being longitudinally collapsible to a position where said array of shelves are substantially level with one another; and securing means for retaining the cards on the display device, said securing means disposed upon said array of shelves such that the cards are displayed in a uniform manner from about the display device.
A further objective is to provide a collapsible display device for displaying cards comprising a base; a vertical support member having a first and a second end, the first end coupled to the base and the vertical support member extending vertically from the base; a serpentine shelf orbiting about the vertical support member, the serpentine shelf having a first end and a second end, the second end of the serpentine shelf coupled to the second end of the vertical support member and the first end of the serpentine shelf coupled to the base; and securing means for retaining the cards on the display device, the securing means disposed upon the serpentine shelf such that the cards are displayed in a uniform manner from about the display device.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.